Lovely Days
by Fujoshi Shirotama
Summary: Chapter 2 : Hinamori selalu disuruh-suruh oleh Hitsugaya... Gimana nasibnya? WARNING: OOC parah, AU. R&R PLEASE...!
1. Chapter 1

Kyo : Halo semuanya!!! Kita bertemu lagi dengan aku AUTHOR STRESS!

Kei-chan : udah!!! Gag usah banyak ngomong!!! Ngebosenin tau kalu banyak Ngomong !!!.

Rie: -_-.

Kyo : Jelek!!! Nie mulut,mulut gue!!! Gue pengen bicara,mau gue donk!!.

Kei-chan: Apa Lo bilang Author Ancur?!?! Gue jelek!! Lo kali yang jelek bukan gue!!! :p….

Kyo: What?!!! Pardon me slow?!!!! *eh… bener gag nieh tulisannya?*.

Kei-chan: Kalau gag bisa bahasa Inggris…. Jangan sok Inggris dah…..

Kyo : Apa!!!! Gue gak denger!!!.

Kei-chan : JANGAN SOK INGGRIS!!!!!.

Kyo : Gue gag de….

Rie: UDAH DIEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BERISIK TAU!!!!!!!!!!.

Kei-chan + Kyo: APA?!!?.

Rie: DI BILANG DIEM!!!! HARUS DIEM!!! (pasang muka Death Glare).

Kyo+ Kei-chan: *bisik-bisik* Nie orang galak amat…. Jadi merinding dah….

Rie : Kyo!!!1 Lo ngomong pa!!! HAH?!?!.

Kyo : Eh? Nggak ngomong apa-apa koq….

Kei-chan : Dari pada ngurus mereka berdua….. Kita langsung ke cerita…. Selamat membaca ^^.

Rie: Woi!!! Itu bagian gue!!!

DisClamer : Om Tite Kubo ^^

LOVELY DAYS

Namaku Hinamori Momo kelas 1 SMA Karakura. Ichigo hanyalah seorang laki-laki SMA biasa.

"Sip! Rambutku udah rapi." Kata Hinamori yang menata rambutnya agar rapi . (Emangnya rambutnya Hinamori berantakan?)

"Hinamori! Kemarin,hasil test-mu di kembalikan ya? Coba lihat!"Tanya Ibu Hinamori kepada Hinamori.

"Begini…. Aku ngaku saja deh…. Ini nilai terendah dikelas." Kata Hinamori

"Tapi kok kata kakaknya, Ichigo nggak pernah dapat nilai di bawah 90…"

"Dia itu bintang harapan sekolah! Jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Iya juga sih, dia pintar di pelajaran dan olah raga, kan? Padahal dulu kalian sering bermain bersama."

"Kalau terlalu di bandingkan,aku bisa marah, nih!"

KLEK BLAM

"Ah…"

Inilah Ichigo,tetangga sebelah rumahku.

"Pagi…!"

"Pagi…"

Sudah lihat kan salam cueknya itu… Dulu kami memang sering main bareng. Saat orang tuaku pulang telat juga, aku sering bermain ke rumahnya. Tapi sejak masuk SMP, hubungan kami jadi kaku begini. (Kaku emangnya barang?)

Dalam hati Hinamori_"Sedih banget kalau dia bersikap dingin begini. Sudah beda kelas, aku juga bodoh. Topik obrolan pun tak ada. Saat pertama melihatnya memakai seragam SMP, aku deg-degan sekali…(Es degan :}) Rambutnya yang halus, sikapnya yang cuek, sosok yang membuat semua orang ingin melihatnya… aku tahu kalau dia sangat cuek padaku… Tapi dialah yorang yang kusukai…_

TENG TENG

"Hah…? Mana bisa ngomong ke dia…?" kata Hinamori

Saat bertemu Ichigo, aku merasa senang dan sedih.

"Hei Hinamori!"

"Ng? Ada apa Inoue?".

"Hinamori, bukannya kamu punya pulpen warna hijau?"

"Iya, untuk apa?"

"Urusanku!"

"Kalau gitu nggak boleh pinjam".

"Tunggu dulu! Iya deh, aku bilang…"

"Iya, apa?"

"Ramalan ini lagi nge-tren banget belakangan ini. Tulis nama orang yang kita sukai di penghapus, lalu tutup dengan bungkusannya. Katanya kalau memakai ini tanpa diketahui orang lain, cinta kita bias tersampaikan."

"Astaga."

"Aku suka sama Hitsugaya. Jadi tolong dong!"

"OK!"

"Tapi kok kau bisa suka sama Hitsugaya sih…? Walau wajahnya manis and cute tapi sifatnya buruk!"

"Mungkin Hinamori belum tau Hitsugaya itu,sebenarnya Hitsugaya itu keren…! Saat ini banyak dibicarakan antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, siapa yang diangkat menjadi anggota regular di klub basket."

"HAH?!? Dia bertanding dengan Ichigo? Yang Tinggi itu?!?!"

"Sepertinya aku dengar suara yang menyebalkan…." Kata Hitsugaya

"Kenapa sih kau terus rebut soal Tinggi badan dasar cewek raksasa!!!"

"Wow…. Hitsu sejak kapan kencan?" kata Inoue

"Kau bisa ya menendang gadis cantik begini…." Kata Hinamori

"Yang lebih tinggi dari aku tidak kuanggap cewek!!!" Kata Hitsugaya (Lho? Kalau nggak cewek trs apa?)

"Tinggiku kan 165 cm. Kau saja yang pendek, ngerti!!??"

"Hah? Padahal dunia ini banyak cewek imut seperti Inoue." Kata Hitsugaya (Ih…wow)

"Tapi kenapa di sebelahku si cewek raksasa ini…? Jangan ngedeketin aku terus dong! Risih tahu." Kata Hisugaya

_Dalam batin " Aku tidak mengerti selera Inoue"_

"Karena itu X=7 maka y akan…." Kata guru yang mengajar

Dalam batin _"Oh iya menulis nama orang yang kita suka di penghapus dengan pulpen hijau,ya"_

"Saat X 10 maka y…. Grafik ini nilai-nya…."

"_Mana bisa dengan cara begini cinta kita akan terkabul?"_

Akhirnya Hinamori pun mencoba….

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

PLEK

"_Bodohnya! Ini sih beresiko tinggi! Mana bias hidup dengan menyembunyikan hal ini! Gimana ini? Sekarang juga ingin kubuang Ingin cepat pulang dan kumasukkan ke laci paling dalam, paadahal ramalan ini tidak akan terkabul"_

"Hei!!, Cewek raksasa! Pinjam penghapus dong!" kata Hitsugaya (Ya ampun Hitsu penghapus aja nggak punya. Dasar!)

"Penghapusnya kupotong segini saja ya."

"Bodoh, nggak usah begitu, cept pinjam!

"Ng? Ini ramalan yang belakangan ini nge-trenkan…"

"_Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Aduh aku benar-benar sial" _

**TENG TENG**

"Kumohon jangan bilang hal ini pada siapapun! Aku juga bermaksud menyimpan dalam hati selamanya!!!!!!"

_**TO BE CONTIUNED**_

Kyo_ : "_wah…. Spertinya sedikit banget…. Ma'af ya…. ^^

Kei-chan : "Duh… ancur deh crita gue :'("

Rie : "Ancur apanya?"

Kei-chan : "padahal yang buat gue sendiri."

Kyo : "Lo, lht dri mana Kei?"

Kei-chan : "Lovely days donk… Ya ampun gue nangis pas Yuki mati"

Ryo : "duh… kasihan… cup-cup-cup…"

Kei-chan : "Emangnya gue anak kecil… HAH?!?!?"

Rie : " La emang lo anak kecil :P"

Kyo : " ya udah nggak usah banyak nangis nanti bukan nangis melainkan nangis darah…"

Kei-chan : "HA?!?!?!?!? Nangis darah?!?!? Gue nggak mau!!!"

Kyo : " Wah…. Gomen ya… kalau pairingnya HitsuHina… sebenarnya mau bikin HitsuRuki tapi nggak jadi… Soalnya jarang yang pake pairing itu…"

Kei-chan : "Iya… ma'af ya… ma'af… dan yang buat crita ini aku…"

Kyo : " dasar!! Nggak masuk akal…"

Kei-chan : " Mungkin ini bisa ampe chapter 150 lebih…. Jadi mungkin sampai chapter 20 udah slesai… Tapi mungkin lho…."

Rie : " aku pusing ngedengerin criten kalian berdua…"

Rie + Kyo : **" JANGAN LUPA….**

Kei-chan : "**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	2. Permainan basket

Kyo : "haloha…. Apa kabar?? Pastinya baikkan??? Udah lama gak ktemu ama para reader ya.."

Rie : "Yah…Begitulah… Abis lebaran langsung dapet Pr banyak jadi sibuk deh… Ma'af ya friends…"

Kei-chan : ".Betul, kalian betul.. terlalu banyak pr… apalagi gue dapet remidi fisika… wah… Gaswat bngt.. trs terlalu lama juga gue gak buat crita… Huahahahahahaha… Tapi knapa gue dpt prasaan yng gak enak ya?? Brrrrrr *merinding*"

Kyo + Rie : "KENAPA LOE ADA DISINI KONTET!!! GUE BENCI AMA LOE YANG UDAH GAK BUAT CRITA MILIK LOE NDIRI!!!"

Kei-chan : "GUE BUKAN KONTET ENTE-ENTE BAHLUL!! Kalo gak ada aku siapa yang buat crita nie BAHLUL!!!!!"

Kyo : "Tapi ya jngn terlalu lama!! Nanti kasian reader tau!!!"

Kei-chan : "EGP :p"

Rie : "Kau jahat tak bisa menegrti perasaan seseorang!! Patut di lenyapkan sperti sampah *keluarlah death glare*"

Kei-chan : "Kyo!!! Bantu gue!!! Gue bisa beneran mati tau!!!"

Kyo : "*pakai penyumbat telinga* YAP!! Biarin mreka!! Semoga kalian menikati crianya ya…. Jangan lupa REVIE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W!!!!"

Kei-chan : "Sialan loe Kyo!!! Rasakan Nanti!!!!" (marah dgn keadaan wajah bengkak)

* * *

**Lovely Days**

**DisClaimer Om TiTe KuBo ^.=**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Eh ,, gimana ya… Kalau sampai memohon begitu, aku jadi merasa tambah asyik, seperti itu lebih baik disampaikan,manusia akan bertambah dewasa bila bias menyampaikan hal seperti itu dengan lepas. Teman chat – ku juga bilang seperti itu."kata Hitsugaya

"Tapi susah juga ya mengungkapkan semuanya pada tetangga sebelahmu!Tapi nggak mungkinlah diakan sudah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri!" kata Hinamori

"Kalau gitu biar aku saja yang menyampaikannya. Aku kan akrab dengan Ichigo." Kata Hitsugaya

"Hentikan!! Kumohon jangan seenaknya menyampaikan perasaanku! Jangan bilang!Aku tahu dia sedang menhindariku. Karen itu kumohon…… kumohon. Akan kulakukan semua keinginanmu, jadi tolong jangan bilang!" Kata Hinamori sambil bergetar memengang pergelangan tangan Hitsu

"Bener,nih,semauku?" Kata Hitsu sambil tersenyum licik

_Batin Hinamori_

_Uhk….. aku salah ngomong deh…._

**KEMUDIAN..**

"Hei, cewek raksasa! Kalau mau pergi beli jus… Sekalian belikan aku juga ya!!

"Akh…" keluh Hinamori

"Ah…. Sekalian roti juga deh!! Roti Yakisoba ya, mau kan…?" teriak Hitsu

"I……..iya" kata Hinamori sambil jengkel

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

"Tadi nggak keburu mencatat jadi tolong salinkan ya!" permintaan Hitsu

"Uhk…."

"Dingin, nih, kau saja yang cuci dan bilas ini, ya!

"Uhk…"

"Hei, piket hari ini gantiin dong!"

"Uhk…"

"Kayaknya kau sudah keterlaluan deh! Biasanya kan Cuma sekali permohonan saja yang didengarkan!" keluh Hinamori

"Sebenarnya Ichi…" kata Hitsu

_Batin Hinamori_

_WAAAAA!!!! JANGAN KATAKAN!!!!_

"Ichi. Yukata, ada yang seperti itu,kan…" jebak Hitsu kepada Hina

"Ah… iya aku mengerti! Akan kulakukan, pasti kulakukan!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba – tiba seakrab itu dengan Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Orihime (Wah… bru liat orihime tampil)

"Bukannya akrab… Kalau benci sih, iya…" jawab Hinamori

"Oh…" jawab Orihime

**Sejak saat itu..**

"Hina minta tissue,dong!" pinta Hitsu

"Iya" jawab Hina

**Dia selalu memerintahku..**

"Nyontek PR, dong!" pinta lagi Hitsu

"iya,iya"

"Selesai klub, bawakan aku manisan lemon, ya!" pinta lagi lagi Hitsu

"Manisan lemon itu apa….?" Tanya Hina

"HAH?!? Kamu gak tau?" jawab Hitsu

"Hmmm…. Ini dibelah-belah? Begini? Gak bisa memotong dengan bagus. Kumpulkan jadi satu…Lalu taburi gula, dan semalaman simpan di kulkas…Bukannya yang begini dilakukan oleh pacar?? Kenapa aku harus begadang untuk melakukan ini??" Tanya Hinamori ke diri sendiri

**Aku harus mengetahui kelemahan Hitsu, nih! Harus merubah kedudukan… Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana ia memanfaatkanku….

* * *

**

**HARI BERIKUTNYA**

"Kyaaaaa!!! Hitsu!!" sorak – sorak fans Hitsu

"ICHIGO!" fans ICHIGO..

_Batin Hina_

_Hwaaaa!!!! Banyak juga pendukungnya!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Ichigo!!" Oper bola basket kpada Ichigo dari Hitsu

_Akh, bohong…! Dia tadi mengoper tanpa melihat orangnya?_

"Nice. Hitsu!" tangkap operan Hitsu

_Hebat ternyata benar! Yang dikatakan Orihime! Hitsu dan Ichigo benar – benar jago dalam basket!_

"Memang! Setahum ini, yang menonjol Hitsu dan Ichigo ya… Dua-duanya pantas jadi tim inti, tapi ini pertandingan terakhir…" kata Renji *Jijay deh…*

"Anak kelas tiga ikut semua.." kata Hitsu

"Harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka…" kata Renji

_Akh… Sejago itu hanya ada yang bias jadi tim inti?_

"Latihan hari ini selesai." Kata Senior basket

"Sampai besok ya" kata anggota klub

"Hei, Hinamori, kau sudah bawa itu, kan?!"

_**SEMUA ORANG PUN MELIRIK HINAMORI**_

"I….iya. Ini" beri manisan lemon ke Hitsu

"Mana,Mana?" cari Hitsu

"Apa itu pacarnya?" Tanya fans Hitsu kepada temannya

"Uwaaa….! Apa ini?!? Motong saja nggak benar. Kulit lemonnya gak usah dikupas!" teriak Hitsu

"Eh, serius?!" Tanya Hina

"A….sam! Ini sih kurang gula!" keluh Hitsu

"Eh… ka…kayaknya aku sudah lumayan masukin banyak, deh!" kagetnya Hinamori

"DASAR!! Semudah ini gak bisa buat dengan benar? DASAR!! Kelebihannya Cuma badannya saja yang besar!" keluh Hitsu

_Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, Ichigo melihat ke arah sini… Apa dia kesal ya??_

**DOENG**

_Ichigo…._

"Hei, Hina dengar gak,sih Mungkin gulanya kurang meresap?" Saran Hitsu

"Ah… iya ma'af. Lain kali gak gitu lagi, yang sekarang gak usah dipaksa habisin…. "

**SAAT MELIHAT KOTAK LEMONISE **(Aku memberi nama LEMONISE biar di singkat)

"LHO? Makan semuanya?" Tanya Hina

"Lemon 'kan bisa dimakan mentah juga kan…" Tegas Hitsu

_Tidak menyangka dia akan makan semuanya_

"Kulitnya gak usah di potong, kasih gula yang banyak. Yup, kali ini dia gak bisa nyela lagi!

_**TING TONG**_

"Hina-chan, tolong bukakan pintu! Ibu lagi mandi nih ya….!" Pinta Ibu Hina

"Iya.."

"Siapa ya?? Lho?! Ichigo!" teriak Hina

"Ini papan edaran..." kata Ichigo memberikan papan edaran

"Makasih.."

"berikutnya Ibu Kaneko.." kata Ichigo

_LHO?_

"Anu… hari ini kau dating ke klub basket kan?" Tanya Ichigo

"Eh? Iya…"

"Kau pacaran sama Hitsu ya?"

"Ng…Nggak. Itu hanya berupa hukuman saja… Sekarang aku selalu diperintah sama dia" kata Hina

"…… Begitu ya…. Dagh"

"bohong….. hebat sekali sudah lama sekali aku berbicara denganya!..."

**Mungkin berkat Hitsu.

* * *

**

**HARI MINGGU**

"Hei, Hina-chan! Cepat bangun!" Ibu Hinamori

"Eh, Ibu!"

"Ibu lupa buang sampah kemarin, Ini hari terakhir pengumpulan lapangan kosong kota sebelah. Tolong kau bawa kesana, ya." Pinta Ibu Hina

"Aduh, kenapa gak minggu depan saja!"

"Gak bisa!! Sampah kan banyak, nanti bau! Nanti uang jajannya ibu tambah!"

"Di~~~ngin…. Ng?? Itu Hitsu" kata Hina.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_

Kei-chan : "Akh…. Akhirnya selesai juga.."

Kyo + Rie : " Selesai apanya Bahlul… masih ada chapter 3!!1"

Kei-chan : "HUAAAAA! Kalian ja'ad"

Hitsugaya : "Hei!!! Asisten Author sialan!!! Knpa gue jadi kayak orang bodoh hah?!?!"

Kei-chan : "Hm…. Soalnya Yuki pendek…. Dan di bleach… lo yang paling pendek.."

Hitsugaya : "APA!!! Kenapa selalu saja gue…. Gue juga gak pengen merintah Hinamori tau..!"

Kei-chan : " Hina-chan bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyo : "Hinamori gak ada udah gue buang ke sungai *dipukul Hitsu*"

Rie : " Yah… sudahlah jangan dipikirkan…. Itu juga gak penting…. Yng penting ada Ichi-kun"

Ichigo+Kei+Kyo+Hitsugaya : "AP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Nijo Natori : "SUDA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jangan berkelahi !!!! pembicaraan kalian aku tutup!!!!"

Kyo : "HEH?!! Memangnya kau siapa??!!!"

Kei-chan : " KA~~~~U…… Nijo Natori dari Komite Disiplin sekolah Domus Aurea….. knp bisa ad disini?? Penjaga!!! Penjaga!!! Ada penyusup!!!!"

Nijo : "Mereka telah aku cambuk mati…. Apa kalian mau seperti mereka hah??? Jika kalian bertengkar lagi, KUCAMBUK kalian!!"

Kyo+hitsugaya+Ichigo+Rie+Kei : "Baik"

Kyo : "Kei… dia siapa?? Knpa bisa nongol disini??" *bisik –bisik*

Kei-chan : " Dia itu Komite disiplin Domus Aurea…. Dia menutup klub yang tak berguna dan dibuang…Jabatannya bisa dibilang setara dengan OSIS"

Kyo : "di komik apaan tueh??"

Kei-chan " CYBER BELIEVERS!!!! RUI-CHAN!!!" *teriak*

Nijo : " Mana Rui-chan? Mana?"

Kei-chan : "cepet!! Terus Hitsugaya pinjam Hyorinmaru!"

Hitsugaya : "Eh??? Nih.."

Kei-chan : "Rasakan Ini Nijo Natori!!"

Nijo : "Eh??"

Kei-chan : " SOTEN NI ZAZE HYORINMARU!! HEAHHHH!!!"

**Jadi Es**

Rie : "Hei kei!! Siapa Rui-chan??"

Kei-chan : " Ah… Dia tunangan Nijo Natori.. padahal masih SMU.."

Kyo : "Hari ini banyak orng misterius ya.."

ANGGUK-ANGGUK

Nagamo : **"JA~~~NGAN LU~~~PA RE~~~VI~~~~EW!!!"**

Kei-chan : " Nagamo!!!! Ku bunuh kau!!!"


End file.
